Ah-Choo!
by csupernova
Summary: Siapa yang harus Jungkook pilih? Yang special atau yang selalu menemaninya? Yang dia cintai atau yang mencintainya? Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung / Kim Seokjin. vkook taekook or jinkook slight yoonmin.
1. Chapter 1

Ah-Choo

Cast : Jeon Jungkook

All member BTS

I only own the story not the cast. Do not copy without my permission.

"Eung..." pemuda bergigi kelinci itu membuka mata lebarnya menyambut matahari.

"Jungkook! Bangun lah! Eomma sudah menyiapkan sarapan mu!"

Pemuda bernama Jungkook itu mengerjapkan matanya. "Baik eomma. Aku akan turun"

Tak kurang dari satu jam kemudian, jungkook sudah siap berangkat ke sekolahnya. Setelah berpamitan, ia segera berjalan santai ke sekolahnya yang tak jauh dari rumah.

Tapi tunggu dulu

Bukan berati ia langsung ke sekolah. Ia akan memilih jalan memutar.

Demi menemukan...

"Hai jeon. Kau mencari apa?" Pemuda tinggi itu tiba tiba menepuk pundak jungkook ketika jungkook sedang bersembunyi di balik tiang lampu jalan dan melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri demi menemukan incarannya.

Jungkook menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan blank.

"Eh... h-hyung.. t-tidak.. a-aku hanya.. hanya... itu..." Jungkook tergagap. Ia tidak mungkin kan bilang bahwa ia sengaja berjalan memutar, bersembunyi di balik lampu tiang jalan demi melihat crush nya?

"Ya? Kau kenapa?"

"Aku... aku.. aku.. ah-choo!" Jungkook tiba tiba bersin di depan wajah pemuda itu. membuat seragam depan dan wajah crushnya itu terciprat ingus jungkook.

Jungkook segera menutup mulutnya dengan dua tangan saking terkejutnya.

Dia

Jeon jungkook

Baru saja

Bersin

Di depan wajah

Sang pangeran sekolah yang sudah menjadi crush nya sejak ia menjejak kan kaki di SMA Bangtan!

Demi Tuhan ia tidak bermaksud bersin di depan pangerannya! Itu adalah kebiaan buruknya. Bersin ketika gugup. Aaaaah pabo pabo! Jungkook mengumpati dirinya dalam hati. Masih menutup mulutnya dan menatap pemuda di depannya takut takut.

"Yeah... apa kau punya tisu?" Sang pangeran bertanya.

Jungkook tersadar dan segera terburu buru mengacak isi tas nya demi mencari tisu yang selalu ia bawa kemana mana.

"I-ini hyung..."

Pangeran itu menerima uluran tisu jungkook dan membersihkan seragam dan wajahnya yang terkena ingus jungkook.

Jungkook masih menunduk dalam dalam tak berani menatap muka sang pangeran. Ia yakin seribu persen. Setelah ini, pangerannya akan menjauhinya.

TBC / DEL?

Author baru udh berani2 bikin 2 ff sekalian. Tbc semua pula :'') /kunci diri dikamar sama yoongi/? Tapi apalah daya saya abis liat moment jungkook x ... langsung kesengsem :'') akan berusaha apdet kilat~ ini semua juga pengaruh muter lagu ah-choo berulang kali. Jdi enak kali ya kalo nistain jjk dikiiiit aja btw ini jungkook gak pasti loh jadian sama siapa. Aku membebaskan kalian menebak~ oh ya, panggil aja aku nova (kan singkatan csupernova) atau panggil sayang juga gapapa /plak. Last but not least, review please^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Jungkookie!"

Suara berat dari arah pintu kelas jungkook itu membuat seisi kelas yang sedang menikmati sesi istirahat itu menoleh. Termasuk Jungkook yang langsung memasang senyum lebarnya.

"Taetae hyung!" Jungkook berdiri dan menghampiri taehyung yang menampilkan rectangle smilenya.

"Apa kau ingin ke kantin?"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Tentu! Aku menunggumu."

Taehyung tertawa dan menggenggam tangan jungkook tanpa canggung dan berjalan menuju kantin.

Ketika sedang mengobrol santai, jungkook melihat kehebohan di sudut kantin. "Hyung..." jungkook menarik narik lengan Taehyung pelan.

Taehyung yang akan duduk itu pun menoleh dan mengikuti arah mata jungkook. Melihat ke pojok kantin di mana banyak siswi siswi bergorombol mengelilingi sesuatu.

Taehyung mengangkat bahu cuek. "Aku yakin itu hanya Jin sunbae, Yoongi sunbae, dan si pendek Jimin. "

Jungkook masih menatap kumpulan gadis itu dengan bingung. "Kupikir hanya jin hyung yang jadi idol disini?"

Taehyung tertawa. "Dia dan si manis Min Yoongi. Tapi Jimin sedang mendekati Yoongi. Kau tau kan bagaimana gencarnya jimin? Ia akan ada dimana si manisnya ada."

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti. Ia tau bahwa jimin adalah sahabat Taehyung dan sedang mendekati seseorang bernama Min Yoongi. Tapi ia tidak pernah tau yang mana Min Yoongi sunbae itu. Secantik apa hingga Taehyung pun menyebutnya si manis min Yoongi.

Tapi sepertinya Yoongi sunbae ini dekat dengan Jin hyung kesayangannya. Baiklah! Ia akan mendekati Yoongi sunbae ini dan meminta jalan mendekati jin hyung. Tidak peduli bahwa pagi tadi ia baru saja bersin di wajah Seokjin. Ini bisa di jadikan alasannya bertemu Seokjin. Lagipula Kata Taehyung, Yoongi sunbae ini manis. Jadi pasti baik hati kan?

"Hei jangan melamun! Kau ingin pesan apa?" Taehyung mengacak rambut Jungkook gemas.

Jungkook tersadar. Ia segera duduk di hadapan Taehyung. "Aku ingin soda saja hyung. "

Taehyung mengangguk dan berdiri untuk memesan sementara Jungkook asyik kembali dengan pikirannya bersama Seokjin.

Taehyung kembali membawa 2 botol soda. Jungkook menerimanya sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana pagimu tadi?" Taehyung membuka pembicaraan. "Kulihat wajahmu senang sekali tadi"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Benar! Kau tau hyung, aku tadi berjalan memutar ke dekat apartment Seokjin hyung. Dan aku melihatnya! Tapi sialnya dia melihat ku. Dan aku kesal! Aku gugup dan bersin di wajahnya! Aku malu sekali. Tapi aku senang karena aku bisa berangkat bersamanya hehehehe" Jungkook menceritakan panjang lebar tanpa jeda.

Taehyung tersenyum. "Kau menyukainya?"

Jungkook mengangguk bangga. "Dia tampan kan?" Ucapnya lalu meminum soda di tangannya.

Sementara Taehyung masih tersenyum sambil menutupi luka nya.

,,,

Jungkook menatap coklat di tangannya dengan bangga. Ia yakin dengan ini, Yoongi sunbae akan membantunya.

Yeah! Setelah mencari sekian banyak informasi, ia akhirnya tau bahwa Min Yoongi ini adik sepupu seokjin. Dan ia suka nongkrong di atap gedung sekolah sebelum pulang ke apartment nya dan seokjin. Bagaimana ia bisa baru saja tau informasi sepenting itu? Huh menyebalkan. Rutuknya dalam hati.

Jadi rencana Jungkook adalah

Mendekati Yoongi sunbae

Main ke apartment nya

Lalu mendekati Seokjin.

Jungkook merasa sangat pintar.

"Hei kook. Kalau kau terus tersenyum seperti orang gila begitu, aku akan meninggalkanmu." Sujeong menegur Jungkook sambil merapihkan buku bukunya karena kelas baru saja berakhir.

Jungkook merengut. "Iya iya maaf. Kalau tidak ada kau bagaimana aku menemukan Yoongi sunbae?" Jungkook menjawab sambil memasukkan coklatnya ke tas dan berdiri.

Sujeong menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku memperingatkanmu oke, Yoongi sunbae tidak seramah itu."

Jungkook tertawa meremehkan. "Tidak ada gadis yang tidak takluk padaku. Ayolah!" Jungkook menarik tangan Sujeong yang memandangnya bingung. Tapi ia menurut saja dan mengantar Jungkook ke atap sekolah tempat Yoongi sunbae biasa duduk.

"Kupikir kau dan Taehyung oppa berpacaran." Sujeong membuka pembicaraan di perjalanan mereka ke atap.

Jungkook menggeleng. "Dia seperti kakak bagiku. Meski dia memang tampan sih."

"Tapi sepertinya ia menyukaimu."

Jungkook tertawa "Mana mungkin!"

Sujeong ingin menyahut, tapi seseorang telah lebih dahulu merangkul leher Jungkook dari belakang dan Jungkook refleks berbalik untuk menemukan Taehyung yang memeluknya sambil memberikan senyuman serta jimin yang membawa sebuket bunga.

Jungkook memukul dada Taehyung pelan dan merengut "Hyung mengagetkanku!"

Taehyung tertawa lagi. "Maaf hahahaha. Si bantet ini ingin menemui cinta manisnya jadi aku menemaninya dan tanpa sengaja melihat mu. Kalian mau kemana?"

"Jungkook memintaku menemaninya menemui Yoongi sunbae." Sujeong angkat bicara.

Jimin menatap mereka tajam "Apa kalian ingin mendekati Yoongi-ku?"

Jungkook memutar matanya malas dan menjelaskan rencananya untuk mendekati Yoongi sunbae demi seokjin hyung nya. Jimin mengangguk paham. "Aku tidak yakin kalian bisa melelehkan Yoongi sunbae dengan coklat. Tapi syukurlah, Kupikir kau menyukai Yoongi-ku. Jangan jatuh cinta pada kemanisannya!"

Jungkook memandang malas Jimin. "Aku tidak tertarik pada wanita. Aku tertarik pada Jin hyung." Kemudian ia menyeret sujeong menjauhi Jimin dan Taehyung.

Jimin mengerutkan kening bingung dan memandang Taehyung. "Memangnya gadis yang mana? Sejak kapan Yoongi manisku seorang gadis? Apa dia benar benar gadis? Ah aku tau dia memang cantik."

Taehyung menghela nafas berat. "Dia mencintai seokjin hyung..."

Jimin menepuk punggung sahabat aliennya itu sambil tertawa. "Ayolah. Apa kau akan menyerah? Kau harus memperjuangkan cintamu! Seperti aku memperjuangkan cintaku pada manisku!"

Taehyung menatap Jimin dalam dalam. "Apa menurutmu aku bisa?"

Jimin mengangguk semangat. "Kita ini seme. Kita harus kuat mengejar cinta uke kita. Kecuali kalau kau itu seke. Aku tidak tau lagi. Sekarang ayo temani aku ke tempat manisku untuk menyerahkan bunga ini sebelum anak anak itu merusak mood cinta manisku dan yoongi-ku malah membuang bungaku"

"Tanpa itu pun aku yakin Yoongi sunbae pasti membuang bungamu." Taehyung mengejek.

Jimin mengepalkan sebelah tangannya dan meninju udara menunjukkan semangat. "Seribu kalipun ditolak, aku akan menjadikannya milik ku yeah!"

Taehyung mengangguk dan tertawa. Diam diam ia memuji semangat Jimin.

Ya. Ia juga tidak akan menyerah.

.

.

.

TBC

JENG JENG! TAU KAN SIAPA PANGERAN NYA JUNGKOOK? Hahahahahaha~ banyak yang salah /? Ini beneran ff vkook kok tenang ajah~ tapi di ffku, mereka harus melewati lika liku friendzone dulu :))) hayo siapa yang pernah kena friendzone? :') Aku ga akan bikin kisah cinta mereka semulus badan Yoongi oppa /plak. Nah, segini dulu dari aku. Kritik saran diterima~ last but not least, review please 3


	3. Chapter 3

Ah-Choo!

Cast : Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Min Yoongi

Park Jimin

Kim Seokjin

Ryu Sujeong

Cklek

Jimin membuka pintu atap sekolah dengan harapan akan menemukan Yoongi disana. Taehyung sudah ia perintahkan menunggu di tangga bawah agar tidak ada yang bisa merusak acaranya dengan Yoongi.

"Jimin Hyung?"

Jimin mengerutkan kening. "Jungkook? Sedang apa kau disini? Kenapa kau mendahuluiku? Sial. Cepat pergi dan jangan ganggu aku dengan Yoongi-ku"

Jungkook menggeleng tegas. "Tidak. Aku akan meminta bantuannya. Kau saja yang pergi"

Jimin mendengus kesal. Ketika mereka sedang asyik berdebat, pintu terbuka dengan keras.

Brakk!

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok mungil dengan kulit seputih susu, rambut pink yang sangat fluffy dan kemeja berantakan serta lengan baju yang di gulun hingga atas siku. Di belakang nya ada Taehyung yang nyengir meminta maaf pada Jimin.

"Keluar. Aku ingin sendiri."

Makhluk seputih susu itu, Yoongi, berujar sinis. Nampak sekali ia sedang bad mood.

Namun jimin malah memasang senyum sumingrahnya dan merapikan bajunya lalu mendekati yoongi dengan bunga di genggamannya. Mengabaikan tatapan bertanya jungkook.

Jungkook mengernyit melihat ke angkuhan di wajah manis dan putih itu. Dia pasti seangkatan dengannya. Mungkin umurnya di bawah jungkook. Tapi kenapa wajahnya angkuh sekali?

"Hei kau, pergilah. Kami sedang menunggu orang penting disini." Jungkook mengibaskan tangannya ke wajah yoongi yang disangkanya teman seangkatannya. Salahkan saja wajah imut dan tubuh mungil yoongi.

Sujeong menyenggol lengan jungkook. Namun pemuda itu mengabaikannya. Ia masih menatap yoongi yang ia kira seangkatannya itu dengan jengkel.

"Pergilah sudah kubilang huh." Jungkook kembali mengusinya

Jimin refleks membekap mulut Jungkook. "H-hyung jangan dengarkan dia..."

"Jadi dia pacarmu jim? Haha. Kalian memang cocok. Sudah kuduga kau hanya bocah suka bermain." Yoongi berkata dingin dan berbalik pergi dengan wajah datar.

Meninggalkan jimin dengan wajah super kecewa, Jungkook yang mengernyit bingung, taehyung yang blank dengan ucapan Yoongi soal jungkook-pacar-jimin dan wajah menunduk sujeong.

"Sayangku!" Jimin yang pertama bereaksi. Ia melepaskan bekapannya pada Jungkook dan berlari secepat kilat mengejar Yoongi.

Jungkook memandang bingung pada sujeong. Taehyung yang sudah sadar segera menjitak Jungkook. "Itu tadi Min Yoongi hyung."

Sujeong menambahkan "Kelas 3. Senior kita. Adik seokjin oppa."

Jungkook melongo. "Seimut dan semanis itu? Kakak kelas kita?"

Sujeong memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau bodoh jeon."

Taehyung menepuk kepala jungkook pelan. "Hilang sudah kesempatanmu jeon."

Jungkook mengerjap mencerna semuanya. Kemudian ia menepuk keningnya sendiri. "Aku bodoh!"

Sujeong dan Taehyung menjitak lagi kepalanya.

,,,

Yoongi mendudukan diri di sofa studionya dengan jin yang meminum kopi di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa yoong?" Jin menatap heran wajah sepupunya yang tertekuk lucu itu.

Yoongi hanya mengehembuskan nafasnya kesal "si bodoh itu punya pacar."

Jin tertawa keras keras dan berhenti seketika saat yoongi semakin mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau menyukainya!"

Yoongi mendelik. "Aku tidak menyukainya!"

Jin menepuk kepala yoongi. Demi tuhan, jika orang lain melakukannya, yoongi akan mematahkan tangannya. Tapi ini seokjin. Yoongi memang menjadi manja di sebelahnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau marah saat dia mempunyai pacar?" Tanya jin.

Yoongi merengut lucu "aku tidak marah. Si bodoh itu punya pacar. Ia berpura pura menyukaiku."

Jin tertawa lagi "Hahaha lalu kenapa?"

"Kau sendiri bagaimana dengan Jungkook?" Yoongi malah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Jin mengerutkan kening bingung "kenapa kau membahasnya?"

"Apa kau menyukainya? Sial! Dia mengusirku tadi! Tidak sopan! Dia sudah punya pacar! Park bodoh itu pacarnya. Aku membencinya. Tidak. Aku membenci mereka!" Yoongi semakin berapi-api.

Jin mengernyit "Jungkook pacar jimin? Oh wow... kupikir dia menyukai temannya si senyum kotak itu ."

"See? Aku benci mereka!"

Cklek

"Sayang?"

Jin dan yoongi menoleh pada pintu dan menemukan jimin dengan senyum cerahnya di pintu. Jin tersenyum.

"Masuklah. Yoongi merindukan mu"

Jimin tersenyum cerah dan segera hilang saat Yoongi melempar bantal sofa ke wajah jimin. "Jin hyung aneh. Pergi kau park. Jauhkan si kelinci itu pula dari hidup Jin hyung!"

Jimin mengabaikan teriakan murka Yoongi. kalau Yoongi murka berati dia menyukai jimin kan? Hehehehe.

"Jadi kau cemburu hyung?"

Wajah Yoongi memanas. Ia akan menyemprot jimin dengan kata kata indahnya lagi jika saja jin tidak terlebih dulu menyela.

"Jadi kau berpacaran dengan Jungkook?" Jin menyela

Jimin menggeleng kuat "aku hanya mencintai Yoongi hyung!"

Yoongi mendengus. Baru saja ia akan mengumpat, pintu studio nya terbuka lagi.

"Hyung! Ku mohon maafkan aku!" Jungkook (yang di ikuti sujeong dan Taehyung tentunya) segera berlari ke Yoongi yang sedang duduk di sofa. Jungkook duduk di lantai seperti seorang bocah yang memohon maaf dari neneknya dengan menampilkan aegyo andalannya.

Yoongi memandang datar pada aegyo Jungkook.

Jin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ada apa ini? Setengah jam lalu studio ini sangat tenang.

"Jeon..." jin membungkuk berniat menarik tangan Jungkook agar menghentikan aegyo nya yang seperti kucing minta di pungut itu.

Jungkook berbalik memandang jin dan tertegun. Astaga... pangerannya memang tampan... setampan... setampan...

"Ah-choo!"

Sekali lagi jin hanya bisa memandang Jungkook pasrah karena wajahnya kotor terkena bersin Jungkook.

"ini yang kedua hari ini..." ucapnya sambil terkekeh. Ia mengambil tisu di meja dan mengelap wajahnya.

Jimin dan sujeong sudah menggigit bibirnya menahan tawa. Taehyung setia dengan tatapan blank nya.

"Apa kau selalu bersin di depan orang?" Tanya Yoongi.

Jungkook mengangguk "jika aku gugup sunbae. Hehehehe"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas. "Kembalilah ke pacarmu." Ia menunjuk jimin dengan dagunya.

Jimin dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi taehyung yang pertama bereaksi "Jungkook bukan pacar jimin. Dia... dia..." taehyung ingin bilang Jungkook menyukai seokjin. Tapi ia susah sekali mengatakan itu. Sudut hatinya terasa ngilu mengingat fakta itu.

"Kau menyukainya?" Yoongi malah tanpa ragu menuding taehyung.

Taehyung gelagapan "e-eh itu... a-aku.. aku.."

"Tae tae - hyung itu sahabatku" Jungkook memotong ucapan Taehyung.

Jimin menepuk bahu Taehyung yang tersenyum miris. Iya menampilkan senyun "Aku tidak apa apa" pada jimin yang memandang prihatin padanya.

Jin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal "pulanglah kalian semua. Ini sudah terlalu sore kan?"

Sujeong mengangguk dan segera berlari keluar sesegera mungkin. Jungkook memandang Yoongi.

"Aku ingin bersama Yoongi hyung"

Jimin menjitak kepala Jungkook. "Bodoh! Yoongi hyung maunya denganku. Pulanglah dengan Taehyung"

Yoongi mendelik "aku tidak mau pulang denganmu. Menjauh sana!"

Jimin menampilkan wajah memelasnya dan berusaha mengekor Yoongi yang terus terusan mengusirnya dan berusaha menjauh.

"Aku harus ke toko buku! Pergilah!" Yoongi masih mengusir jimin.

"Yoong, aku ingin langsung pulang. Aku belum mengerjakan tugas sebelum turun dari jabatan ketua club fotografi kau tau." Jin memandang Yoongi khawatir.

Yoongi sedikit cemberut pada jin. Dan jimin harus sekuat tenaga menahan rasa cemburu karena Yoongi bertingkah imut bukan untuk dirinya sekaligus keinginan mencubit pipi putih Yoongi.

"Lalu aku akan kesana dengan siapa?" Yoongi merajuk dan mendengus.

Jin mencubit gemas pipi Yoongi. dan sekali lagi jimin harus menahan cemburunya.

"Kau dengan jimin saja. Dia bawa motor. Daripada kau diculik?" Jin menawarkan

Jimin menelan kecemburuannya dan mengangguk cepat cepat. Yoongi mendengus lagi tapi mengiyakan saja. Ia segera menarik jimin pergi dari situ.

Jin memandang Taehyung dan Jungkook. "Apa kalian pulang bersama?"

Jungkook menggeleng kuat kuat "rumahku dan tae-hyung tidak searah. Rumahku searah dengan rumahmu hyung"

"begitu? Kalau begitu ayo pulang bersama" jin mengacak rambut Jungkook yang membuat Jungkook tersenyum senang dan merona.

Taehyung menahan remasan kuat pada hati dan jantungnya. "Aku akan pulang... hati hati kook."

Jungkook mengangguk dan memperlihakan kilat kebahagiaannya pada Taehyung. "Hati hati juga hyung!"

Taehyung mau tak mau ikut tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan Jungkook. Ia keluar dari ruangan itu. Menyembunyikan remasan di hatinya yang semakin kuat.

"Dia senang. Itu harusnya cukup kan..."

TBC

HEI :'D MAAF YA LAMA UPDATE NYA T.T SOALNYA DOC NYA ILANG JADI NULIS LAGI T.T Untung ga lumutan ya epep nya ya 8') maafkan aku reader-nim /kubur diri sama yoongi/ jadi gimana? Masih banyak kekurangan nih tolong di review ya~ buat yg udah review / follow / fav, you know i love you so much :**** love love love!

Last but not least, review again please


	4. Chapter 4

Ah-Choo!

Cast : Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Min Yoongi

Park Jimin

Kim Seokjin

Ryu Sujeong

.

Jungkook menguap lagi dan lagi. Astaga... pelajaran fisika ini benar benar akan membunuhnya. Padahal ia baru tingkat satu.

Sujeong menyenggol lengan Jungkook "Jangan menguap saja"

Jungkook mendengus. Namun sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. Sujeong yang melihat gelegat itu segera beringsut menjauh "kuperingatkan kau Jungkook bahwa aku tidak ingin mendapat masalah"

Jungkook terkekeh. Ia mengangkat tangannya "songsaenim, aku ingin ke toilet."

Guru itu mendengus. Namun ia mengisyaratkan agar Jungkook segera keluar.

Dengan senyum dikulum, ia pun meninggalkan kelas.

Namun tujuannya bukan kamar mandi tentu saja.

Jungkook berjalan perlahan ke lantai tiga sekolahnya. Berjalan mengendap endap seolah takut tertangkap. Ketika tujuannya sudah dekat, ia mempercepat langkahnya dan bersembunyi di bawah jendela sebuah kelas tingkat terakhir.

Kelas Seokjin.

"Wah... ia memang tampan... dan rajin..." Jungkook menggumam sambil mengintip dari jendela kelas seokjin. Melihat pujaan hati yang mencatat penjelasan guru di buku nya dengan pandangan serius. Berbeda dengan yoongi yang sudah tertidur di sebelah seokjin.

Di tengah asyiknya mengagumi seokjin, Jungkook tidak tau bahwa guru yang mengajar di kelas seokjin melihatnya.

"Hei kau! Kenapa kau mengintip kelas seperti itu?!" Guru itu membentak Jungkook sambil menunjuk Jungkook yang berdiri mematung diluar jendela saking kagetnya.

"Sa... saya..." Jungkook benar benar blank sekarang. Wajahnya sudah pasti semerah tomat!

"Jungkook?" Sekarang seokjin yang memandangnya bingung. Bisakah Jungkook tenggelam ke inti bumi saja? Ia akan mati malu disini!

"Maaf.. maafkan saya" Jungkook berucap gugup pada guru itu dan segera berlari menjauh. Tapi baru saja ia berbalik, ia malah tersandung tali sepatu nya yang memang belum terpasang sempurna.

Seluruh kelas itu mengintip dari jendela dan menertawai Jungkook. Pemuda kelinci itu segera menutup wajahnya yang merah dan berlari kencang dari sana.

Yoongi terbangun dan menatap seokjin. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya setengah sadar.

Seokjin tertawa pelan. "Hanya kelinci menggemaskan yang lewat. Tidurlah lagi jenius."

,,,

Jungkook masuk kamar mandi dengan wajah merah padam. "Ah! Aku pasti membuatnya mengira aku ini anak aneh. Aaaah Jungkook pabo!" Ia malah memaki dirinya sendiri di kaca. Bagaimana jika pangerannya malah membencinya? Uh!

"Ini sangat... sangat... sangat... ah-choo!" Ia bersin lagi. Jungkook mendengus dan membersihkan sisa bersinnya dengan tisu. "Bahkan seokjin hyung tidak ada disini dan aku masih gugup. Ugh!"

"Jungkook?"

Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu mematung seketika. Tidak berani menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mandi asal suara yang memanggil namanya itu.

"Jungkook? Hahahaha tidak kusangka kita bertemu disini. Ku pikir kau langsung ke kelas."

Jungkook merasa seseorang berdiri di sebelahnya. Mau tidak mau ia pun mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk tadi dan menatap cermin yang memantulkan dirinya dan...

Dan...

Dan...

"Ah-choo!"

Seokjin tertawa "hahahahaha astaga kau suka sekali bersin. Ini. Pakailah saputanganku."

Jungkook merengut kesal. Tentu saja kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Sekarang ia akan di kenal dengan julukan 'penguntit tukang bersin' oleh crushnya!

Tapi ia pun tak mau kehilangan kesempatan penawaran saputangan Seokjin. Jadi dengan wajah yang masih semerah tomat itu ia mengambil saputangan yang di ulurkan sunbae sekaligus crushnys itu.

"Te-terima kasih..."

Seokjin mengangguk. "Tak apa. Kembalikan jika sudah selesai oke?" Ia mengusap rambut Jungkook dan dengan senyum manis nya, Seokjin pergi dari toilet itu.

Meninggalkan Jungkook yang terpana.

Tadi itu..

Seokjin mengusap rambutnya?

Mengusap rambutnya?

Kim Seokjin mengusap rambutnya!

Jungkook tersenyum dan tanpa sadar menyentuh rambutnya merasakan tangan Seokjin yang tadi menyentuhnya.

"Dia.. dia... dia... ah-choo!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf jungkook biased, saya menistakan bias kalian disini :* tenang, ia biasku juga kok muehehehehehe. Maaf lama apdet nya 8') saya sudah cerita kan ngetik di hp krna laptop saya rusak :'D baiklah, semoga ini memuaskan /bow deeply/ saya sayaaaaannggg kalian :*

last but not least, review please ^^


	5. Chapter 5

.

"Jungkook, kau ingin pulang bersama ku hari ini?" Taehyung bersandar pada pintu kelas Jungkook menunggu pemuda bergigi kelinci itu selesai membereskan barang barang nya.

"Tentu Hyung." Jungkook berdiri menghampiri Taehyung. "Apa hyung bisa mengantarkan aku ke toko buku sebentar?"

"Apa yang ingin kau beli?"

"Komik. Dan yah... kamus. Sudahlah ayo hyung.. ini sudah sore." Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung dengan tidak sabar ke tempat parkir.

Taehyung menyodorkan helm nya pada Jungkook saat mereka tiba di depan motor Taehyung. "Kau pakai ini."

"Lalu hyung pakai apa?"

Taehyung tertawa. "Aku tidak apa apa. Sudahlah pakai saja. Paling tidak jika kita kecelakaan, kau akan selamat."

Jungkook meringis mendengar nya. "Apa hyung berencana akan membuat kita kecelakaan?"

"Tidak. Tenti tidak." Taehyung menaiki motor dan menstarter nya. "Memang kau ingin kita kecelakaan?"

"Lalu kenapa hyung berkata seperti itu?" Jungkook mendengus dan naik di boncengan Taehyung. Tak lupa ia memakai helm yang di sodorkan sang alien tadi.

"Memang aku berkata apa?"

"Hyung bilang bagaimana kalau kita kecelakaan kan?"

"Aku bilang begitu?"

Darah Jungkook sudah mendidih. Ia siap membenturkan helm ini ke wajah tampan Taehyung.

"Aku lupa kalau aku mengatakan itu hehehehe. Tapi aku minta maaf kalau kau berfikir begitu. Jadi sekarang peluk saja pinggangku ini karena aku akan ngebut oke?"

.

,,,

.

Sepanjang sore di toko buku itu, Taehyung hanya mengekori pemuda kelinci di hadapannya yang katanya ingin membeli kamus tapi malah berputar putar di rak komik.

"Kookie, kau sudah membeli 5 komik. Bagaimana kamus mu?" Taehyung mengingatkan. Tapi sepertinya pujaan hatinya ini memang lebih mencintai komik daripada dirinya.

Ah tidak. Jungkook lebih mencintai seokjin. Miris.

"Hyung! Lihatlah! Tokoh komik ini mirip Tae-hyung. Ah tapi rambutnya beda. Komik ini rambutnya blonde." Jungkook menunjukkan sebuah sampul komik pada Taehyung.

"Apa kau akan suka jika aku mengganti warna rambutku menjadi blonde?"

Jungkook mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. "Ya!"

Taehyung terkekeh. "Baiklah. Aku akan mengganti warna rambutku saat naik ke kelas akhir."

"Hyung pasti sangat tampan."

Dan Taehyung tidak bisa menahan perasaannya yang membumbung hingga ke surga mendengar pujian simple dari Jungkook.

"Menurutmu aku tampan?" Tanyanya pelan.

Jungkook memeluk lengan Taehyung. "Ya. Kenapa tidak? Hyung sangat tampan. Hyung bisa dapatkan semua gadis di dunia ini hyung tau kan?" Jungkook tertawa ringan.

Hati Taehyung rasanya meleleh melihat wajah tertawa Jungkook yang sangat menggemaskan. Bagaimana gigi kelinci dan bibir itu selalu menggoda Taehyung.

"Tapi kau bukan gadis kan?"

Jungkook merengut. "Tentu bukan. Aku juga tampan. Ayo lihat kamus!" Pemuda itu melepas lengan Taehyung dan berjalan ringan menuju rak kamus. Tidak menyadari senyum kesakitan Taehyung karena menyadari fakta menyakitkan yang baru saja Jungkook perjelas.

"Karena itulah aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu..."

.

,,,

.

Jungkook sedang asyik memilih kamus di hadapannya saat seseorang tidak sengaja menabraknya dari belakang. Membuat tubuhnya menabrak deretan rak kamus di depannya.

"Aduh! Hati hati kalau berjalan!" Jungkook sudah akan mengomeli gadis yang menabraknya itu kalau saja gadis itu tidak menunjuk ketakutan pada rak yang baru saja di tabrak Jungkook.

Rak tinggi itu oleng dan menjatuhkan isinya yang sebagian besar adalah kamus kamus tebal.

Jungkook refleks berjongkok dan melindungi kepalanya dari kamus kamus dan rak tinggi yang jatuh itu. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat rapat.

Tapi...

Jungkook mengerutkan kening bingung dan membuka matanya. Kamus kamus berserakan di sekitarnya. Kenapa ia tidak merasakan sakit?

"Jungkook, menyingkirlah. Ini berat kau tau."

Suara berat itu menyadarkannya. Jungkook segera menyingkir ke zona aman dan berniat untuk melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi.

"Tae-hyung?!"

Mata Jungkook hampir loncat dari tempatnya demi melihat Taehyung yang menyangga rak itu dengan tubuhnya dan menerima hantaman berpuluh puluh kamus bahasa inggris yang sangat tebal demi Jungkook.

Tapi yang di panggil hanya menampilkan senyum kotak nya. "Hehehehe ini berat..."

Beberapa orang disana yang tersadar dari rasa kaget mereka melihat rak setinggi hampir 3 meter itu langsung membantu Taehyung dan menahan rak besar itu hingga pihak toko buku datang dan meminta maaf.

Jungkook ingin sekali memarahi gadis gadis yang berlarian tadi. Namun ia tidak menemukan mereka. Pemuda itu mendengus kesal.

"Sudahlah kookie. Tidak apa apa"

Jungkook menoleh pada Taehyung yang sedang duduk di depan apotek. Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke apotek untuk membeli obat penghilang nyeri untuk Taehyung karena sekujur tubuhnya sepertinya lebam tertimpa puluhan kamus.

"Hyung begini karena aku..." suara Jungkook bergetar menahan tangis.

"Tidak kok. Aku baik baik saja Jungkookie.." Taehyung mengusap sayang rambut Jungkook.

"Apakah sakit?" Tanya nya pelan sambil mengusap rahang Taehyung yang terlihat sedikit biru.

Taehyung meringis menahan sakit. Tapi ia tetap menggeleng. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mu. "

Jungkook tanpa sadar memeluk Taehyung dengan erat. "Maafkan aku hyung... aku selalu menyusahkan mu..."

Taehyung terkekeh pelan. Sebenarnya badannya sangat sakit. Hei berpuluh puluh kamus dengan tebal masing masing seribu halaman itu tidak ringan. Apalagi Jungkook memeluk nya dengan erat dan menekan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang sakit. Tapi rasa sakitnya seperti menguap begitu saja dengan pelukan sayang Jungkook. Itu berati Jungkook mengkhawatirkannya kan?

"Aku tidak apa apa.. ayolah kelinci ku jangan menangis oke?"

Jungkook mengusap air matanya dan memandang kesal Taehyung. "Jangan membahayakan dirimu lagi. Hyung sahabat terbaik ku. Aku tidak mau hyung terluka!"

Taehyung tersenyum. Sekarang sakit di badannya tidak terasa lagi. Hatinya jauh lebih sakit mendengar pernyataan Jungkook. Apa ia tidak bisa sedikit saja memasuki hati Jungkook lebih dari seorang sahabat?

.

,,,

.

TBC

.

DUH MIANHAE SELALU PENDEK T.T /nangis/

maafkaaaan. Aku menistakan Taehyung. Gapapa ya gapapa? Wajah gantengnya jadi lebam ketimpa kamus :'D akhirnya ff ini apdet juga. Udah laptop rusak hp juga mulai rusak. Jadi yeah ah yeah mianhae mianhae saranghae kalo lama apdet :'D

Gimana chapter ini? Jangan kutuk aku karena menistakan Taehyung :')))

Last but not least, review please ^^


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

"Hey alien! Ada apa dengan mu?" Jimin menepuk pundak Taehyung saat ia duduk di kursi kelasnya.

"Arrgh! Singkirkan tanganmu Park! " Taehyung berteriak kesakitan dan beringsut menjauh dari Jimin.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Taehyung meringis. "Hanya melakukan sesuatu untuk orang yang ku sayang."

Jimin begidik ngeri. "Oh sial. Kata katamu mematikan Kim."

Taehyung menceritakan kejadian saat dia dan Jungkook di toko buku kemarin. Termasuk saat dia merelakan bahu hingga punggungnya lebam lebam.

"Yah... aku turut berduka cita..."

Taehyung mendengus. "Aku tidak mati Park."

Jimin mengangkat bahu cuek. "Aku hanya berduka cita atas lebam mu dan cintamu saja"

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas dan termenung. Apa ia akan benar benar terus mengejar Jungkook?

.

,,,

.

"Yoongi noona!" Jungkook melambai pada pemuda manis yang sedang berjalan ke parkiran bersama si bantet alias Park Jimin.

Yoongi mendelik tidak suka. "Aku ini laki laki. Panggil aku hyung."

Jimin menatap was was pada Jungkook. "Singkirkan apapun yang ada di kepalamu Jeon Jungkook. Yoongi hyung akan pulang denganku."

Jungkook memandang sinis pada Jimin. "Aku tidak berbicara padamu hyung."

"Hentikan kalian berdua! Kau Jungkook, berhenti memanggil aku noona atau ku robek bibirmu dan kau Jimin, berhentilah bersikap kekanakan dan super protektif begitu." Yoongi mendengus sebal dan berjalan memdahului mereka.

Jimin segera berlari dan mendekap Yoongi dari belakang. "Hehehehe maafkan aku sayang. Ayo kita pulang."

Yoongi hanya menggumam tidak jelas. Tapi tentu saja mereka lupa tentang Jungkook dan segala rencana di kepalanya.

"Apa hyung tinggal dengan Jin hyung?" Jungkook tiba tiba sudah memeluk lengan Yoongi dengan manja yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Jimin.

"Ya. Aku tinggal dengannya. Wae? Kau menyukainya dan ingin modus denganku agar bisa bertemu dengannya?" Yoongi melirik Jungkook.

Yang di lirik hanya menampilkan cengiran malu malu nya karena Yoongi dengan cepat membaca maksudnya.

"Kau bisa ikut denganku. Tapi Jimin hanya membawa satu motor dan aku tidak sudi kau di bonceng Jimin."

Jungkook berbinar. "Benar?! Aku boleh ikut? Yesssss!"

Jimin mencium pipi Yoongi dan berbisik, "kau tidak ingin Jungkook memeluk ku jika aku bonceng dia kan hyung? Ah kau juga protektif sekali."

Yoongi memukul kepala Jimin. "Percaya diri sekali kau Park Jimin." Ucapnya sinis tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Hei kalian, menggosip saja seperti ibu ibu."

Taehyung tiba tiba sudah berdiri di belakang Jungkook. Membuat pemuda kelinci itu terlonjak kaget. "Hyung!"

Taehyung tertawa dan mengusap rambut Jungkook. "Kau tidak pulang?"

"Ya. Bawa dia pulang Tae." Jimin menarik Yoongi menuju motornya.

"Tae, antarkan bocah itu ke apartment ku dan seokjin hyung."

Taehyung mengernyit bingung dengan ucapan Yoongi. "Untuk apa?"

Yoongi sudah akan membuka mulutnya lagi jika Jimin tidak terlebih dulu menyela. "Biarkan mereka berangkat bersama kita saja hyung. Yoongi hyung ingin ice cream. Ikutlah kami dulu. Lalu kita ke apartment Yoongi hyung bersama."

Jungkook mengangguk semangat. Taehyung masih memandang mereka bingung. Tapi ia akhirnya menuruti saja karena Jungkook terlihat tidak ingin di bantah.

"Jimin, kenapa kau membawa mereka ikut dengan kita?" Yoongi berbisik pada Jimin saat mereka di jalan untuk membeli ice cream.

"Taehyung menyukai Jungkook." Jimin menjawab sambil mengusap tangan Yoongi yanh melingkar di perutnya. "Hyung pasti tau maksudku."

Yoongi terdiam sesaat. Lalu ia mengumpat menyesali kebodohannya. "Jadi jika Jungkook dan Taehyung sampai lebih dulu dan bertemu seokjin hyung, tae akan menahan sakit sendirian?"

Jimin tertawa. "Kekasihku memang pintar."

Yoongi merengut dan memukul punggung Jimin. "Aku memang pintar. Kau yang bodoh."

.

,,,

.

"Masuklah. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Yoongi membuka pintu apartment nya dan mempersilahkan tamu tamunya masuk. Jimin yang masuk lebih dulu dan langsung duduk di sofa.

"Park, jangan terlalu di anggap rumah sendiri." Yoongi mendengus dan duduk di sebelah Jimin. Taehyung dan Jungkook mengikuti Jimin dan duduk di sofa.

"Hei Yoongi, ku pikir kau hanya akan membawa Jimin." Seokjin muncul dari kamarnya dan kaget melihat apartment nya menjadi ramai.

"Maaf hyung. Mereka ingin ikut."

Jungkook menyela. "Hyung, kenapa kau memanggil Seokjin hyung dengan sebutan 'hyung' ? Ku kira kalian seumuran."

Seokjin tertawa. "Aku lebih tua beberapa bulan. Dan wajah Yoongi sangat manis dan muda. Jadi sejak kecil aku lebih suka jika ia memanggil ku 'hyung' "

"Itu karena wajahmu tua" Yoongi merengut. "Aku ini tampan. Bukannya manis."

Jimin mencubit pipi putih Yoongi. "Semanis gula gula."

"Baiklah aku akan membuatkan kalian minum. Tunggu disini." Seokjin terkekeh

"Apa aku boleh membantu? " Jungkook dengan refleks mengacungkan tangannya menawarkan bantuan.

Seokjin tertawa lagi. "Hahahaha baiklah jeon Jungkook. Kemari."

Jungkook memandang Taehyung dengan senyuman bahagianya. Seolah ingin mengatakan betapa senangnya ia saat ini. Sementara Taehyung hanya mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku sedikit berharap kau ikut ke dapur Tae. Aku tidak kuat melihat wajah sedihmu itu. " jimin memandang Taehyung yang hanya bisa menunduk meratapi nasib itu.

"Kau bahkan sudah mendapat kan Yoongi hyung. Kalian terlihat bahagia. Lalu aku? Terjebak menjadi sahabatnya..." Taehyung tersenyum miris.

Yoongi yang biasanya bersikap kasar itu pun ikut merasakan sakit Taehyung. "Aku tau perasaanmu... maaf.. aku tidak tau harus mendukung siapa..."

Taehyung mengangguk. "Tak apa hyung..."

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Jungkook tiba tiba datang bersama nampan berisi minuman. Ia membagikannya pada Taehyung, Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Dimana Seokjin hyung?" Yoongi heran karena tidak melihat kakaknya.

"Oh dia sedang membuat makan siang katanya. Aku akan membantunya sebentar lagi~" Jungkook belum menghilangkan senyum bahagia dari wajahnya.

Taehyung diam menatap gelas di hadapannya. Kemudian ia berdiri. "Aku akan pulang saja. Ingin mengerjakan tugas. "

Jungkook memandang bingung. "Sekarang?"

"Ya. Hati hati tae. Aku akan mencontek pr mu besok." Jimin memandang Taehyung dengan senyum pengertian dan langsung mendapat sindiran dan gumaman kata 'malas' dari Yoongi.

Taehyung mengangguk dan tanpa menunggu respon Jungkook, ia berlalu dari sana.

"Ada apa dengan Tae-hyung?" Jungkook bertanya bingung.

Yoongi dan Jimin menggeleng. Jungkook ingin bertanya lebih jauh, tapi Jimin segera menarik pinggang ramping Yoongi ke atas pangkuannya dan memberi tatapan tajam pada Jungkook agar segera meninggalkan mereka.

.

,,,

.

Jungkook menghabiskan seharian di apartment Seokjin dan Yoongi. Seokjin bilang sangat menyenangkan Jungkook dapat mampir karena ia merasa seperti obat nyamuk jika Jimin dam Yoongi sedang bersama. Ia juga baru tau Seokjin pintar sekali memasak. Seokjin juga orang yang sangat ramah. Ia memuji masakan Jungkook dan mengatakan Jungkook bisa jadi istri yang hebat. Apa itu artinya Seokjin menyukainya? Jungkook benar benar ingin melayang!

Dan yang lebih hebat, Seokjin mengantarkan Jungkook pulang! Astaga. Mungkin inilah malam terbaik sepanjang tahun! Eh tapi mungkin terlalu cepat untuk memutuskan apakah ini malam terbaik saat Seokjin tiba tiba menghentikan motornya di tengah perjalanan.

"Kookie, maaf sekali, aku lupa malam ini ada teman ku yang akan datang! Yoongi pasti sudah tidur dan tidak akan mau di ganggu."

Jungkook mendesah kecewa. Ia segera turun dari boncengan Seokjin. "Tak apa hyung. Rumahku tidak jauh lagi."

"Baiklah. Maaf sudah menyusahkanmu." Seokjin menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan bersalah. Ia kemudian mengecup pipi Jungkook.

Wajah Jungkook memerah seketika.

"Bagaimana jika besok malam kita makan berdua? Aku akan mentraktirmu" Seokjin menawarkan.

Jungkook refleks mengangguk cepat. "Tentu!"

Seribu tertawa. "Baiklah. Kemarikan helm ku."

"T-terima kasih hyung sudah... mengantarkanku.. " Jungkook melepaskan helm Seokjin dan mengulurkannya.

Seokjin mengangguk. "Mainlah sering sering. Ajak juga Taehyung."

Ketika nama Taehyung disebut, mendadak Jungkook teringat peristiwa di toko buku kemarin saat Taehyung menolongnya. Taehyung rela seluruh punggung dan sudut wajahnya lebam demi dirinya..

"Jungkook? Boleh aku pulang sekarang?" Seokjin menyadarkan Jungkook.

"E-eh, baiklah hyung.. hati hati di jalan."

Seokjin mengangguk dan melaju pergi. Setelah Seokjin pergi, Jungkook mendengus kesal. Rumahnya masih sangat jauh dari sini. Dan ini sudah malam. Gelap pula. Ia tidak akan mungkin berjalan sendirian kan?

Jungkook mengeluarkan handphone nya dan menekan emergency call nya nomor 1.

"Halo?"

.

,,,

.

Taehyung tersedak makanannya. "Apa? Semalam ini Seokjin hyung meninggalkanmu sendiri? Baik aku kesana sekarang."

Taehyung segera menegak minumannya dan meninggalkan ramyun yang baru ia makan setengah itu. Serta merta ia memakai jaketnya lalu melesat mengendarai motornya menjemput Jungkook.

.

,,,

.

"Jungkook?" Taehyung menepikan motornya lalu turun. Ia menatap Jungkook yang kedinginan karena semalam ini ia berkeliaran di tempat sepi tanpa menggunakan jaket. Hanya seragam nya yang tipis dan kusut.

"Hyung..." Jungkook langsung menghambur memeluk Taehyung dengan sangat erat. "Disini dingin..."

Taehyung segera melepas jaketnya dan memakaikan di badan Jungkook. Seketika ia merasakan udara dingin menusuk menembus bajunya. Tapi hatinya menghangat melihat Jungkook terlihat nyaman dengan jaketnya.

"T-terima.. ah-choo!" Jungkook bersin di wajah Taehyung.

"Hyung! Maaf..." Jungkook segera mengeluarkan tisu dan mengelap wajah Taehyung.

"Tidak apa apa. Ayo kita pulang." Taehyung mengusap sayang rambut Jungkook.

"Ya.. ayo pulang." Jungkook pun tersenyum dan mengikuti Taehyung naik ke motor.

.

,,,

.

Taehyung menutup pintu apartment nya. Seketika itu juga perutnya berbunyi keras tanda kelaparan. Pemuda tinggi itu berjalan ke ruang makannya untuk melihat ramyun yang tadi ia tinggalkan.

"Ah... sudah dingin.. bagaimana cara memanaskannya?" Taehyung menggumam.

"Sudahlah. Aku lapar." Tanpa banyak berfikir, ia memakan ramen nya yang sudah dingin itu dan membuang sisanya ke tempat sampah.

"Jeon Jungkook..." Taehyung merebahkan dirinya di sofa dan menggumam. Tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Seokjin meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian di tengah jalan. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Jungkook?

Pemuda manis dengan gigi kelinci itu sukses menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Tapi sayang, tidak sedikitpun dirinya dapat menyita perhatian Jungkook.

"Eomma... apa mencintai itu sesulit ini?" Taehyung mendesah pasrah. Dengan pemikirannya tentang senyum cerah Jungkook, Taehyung pun tertidur.

.

,,,

.

"Apa?! Seokjin hyung meninggalkan Jungkook di tengah jalan?!" Jimin membelalak kan matanya kaget.

Taehyung mengangguk frustasi. "Apapun alasannya, aku tetap kesal."

Yoongi yang duduk di sebelah Jimin mengangguk. "Untung saja dia menghubungimu tae. Kemarin memang ku dengar ada yang datang. Tapi aku tidak tau siapa."

"Lalu bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau masih demam? Maag mu bagaimana?" Jimin memberondong Taehyung dengan seribu pertanyaan.

"Aku rasa aku makan tidak teratur akhir akhir ini..." yang di tanya hanya mengedik kan bahu cuek.

"Untung Yoongi hyung masih mau memasak untuk ku." Jimin memeluk pinggang Yoongi yang di hadiahi tatapan membunuh dari kekasih gulanya itu. "Gara gara kau tidak masuk, sekolah tadi terasa sepi tae."

Taehyung mendengus. "Itu karena kau tidak bisa menyontek pr ku dan bolos di atap sekolah Jim."

Jimin terkekeh pelan dan Yoongi dengan senang hati menghadiahi satu jitakan keras untuknya.

Jimin baru akan protes akan tindakan kekasihnya saat bel apartment Taehyung berbunyi. Dengan perlahan, pemuda itu bangun dari tidurnya dan menghampiri pintu.

"Jungkook?"

Jungkook tersenyum. "Hai hyung! Aku sengaja mampir. Ku dengar kau sakit?"

Taehyung mempersilahkan tamunya itu masuk. "Hanya maag dan demam kurasa."

"Apa kau makan teratur? Aku membawakan buah buahan untukmu." Jungkook mengulurkan buah segar di tangannya.

"Terima kasih. Masuklah ke kamarku. Jimin dan Yoongi hyung disana."

Jungkook sempat bingung namun ia menurut saja. Saat ia sampai di kamar Taehyung, benar saja. Pasangan Jimin dan Yoongi sedang tidur di atas sofa kamar Taehyung dengan posisi Jimin di atas Yoongi.

"Uhm... permisi..." Jungkook sangat canggung sebenarnya melihat adegan seperti itu. Dia merasa masih sangat polos.

Yoongi sontak mendorong dada Jimin kuat kuat. Sementara Jimin hanya menggeleng kesal. "Aku hanya meminjam kamarnya sebentar dan alien itu merusak kebahagiaanku." Dengusnya.

"Lakukan di tempat lain Park. Jangan kamarku. Apartment mu ada di sebelah ku astaga..." Taehyung melempar jeruk pada Jimin yang sukses di tangkapnya.

"Maaf Tae..." Yoongi menundukkan mukanya menahan malu. Sial sekali kekasih mesum nya ini.

"Apa... apa aku mengganggu?" Jungkook berkata takut takut.

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak kookie. Duduklah di kasurku. Jangan dekat dekat Jimin."

Jungkook mengangguk dan duduk di pinggir kasur Taehyung. "Sebenarnya... aku ingin bertanya sesuatu..."

Yoongi menoleh padanya. "Apa?"

"Seokjin hyung mengajak ku makan malam setelah ini.. apa aku sudah terlihat pantas?" Jungkook menunduk malu malu.

Hati Taehyung teriris. "Kalian kencan?"

Jungkook menggeleng kuat. "Tidak! Hanya makan malam. Tapi jika Tae-hyung tidak suka, aku tidak..."

"Apa masalahnya aku suka atau tidak? Pergilah. Kau terlihat mengagumkan seperti biasa." Taehyung memotong kalimat Jungkook dengan senyum kotak nya. Jimin dan Yoongi hingga merasa hati mereka ikut teremas sakit melihat senyum Taehyung.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya takut takut. "Apa.. hyung marah?"

Taehyung tertawa keras. Lebih ke menertawai bodohnya dia tetap mencintai meski satu satunya yang ia rasakan adalah sakit. "Hahahahaha tidak tidak. Pergilah."

Jungkook mengangguk kecil. "Ba-baiklah... aku... aku akan pergi..."

Taehyung mengangguk. Jungkook lalu berpamitan pada Jimin dan Yoongi disana lalu pergi begitu saja.

Taehyung kembali ke kamarnya dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan. Jimin membuka mulutnya akan menghibur, tapi Taehyung menyela.

"Pergilah. Aku ingin sendiri..."

"Tapi..."

"Jimin, sebaiknya... kita beri dia waktu untuk sendiri..." Yoongi menarik lengan kekar Jimin agar keluar dari Apartment itu.

Jimin menepuk bahu Taehyung untuk memberi semangat sebelum ia dan Yoongi pergi dari sana.

Setelah apartment nya sepi, Taehyung berdiri di depan kaca di kamarnya dan membuka kaus hitam yang di pakainya. Ia tersenyum miris menatap bekas lebam di punggungnya karena menerima hantaman kamus kamus dan rak buku demi Jungkook. Gara gara semalam mengantarkan Jungkook pulang tanpa memakai jaket dan hanya mengenakan kaus tipis, ia terkena demam sekarang. Tapi jika melihat bagaimana bahagianya Jungkook bersama Seokjin, apa yang dapat ia lakukan?

.

,,,

.

TBC

.

Sudah apdet kilat kan ini~ lebih panjang ngga? Bosen ngga liat kuki ga peka? Mungkin dua atau tiga chapter lagi bakal end~ wkwkwkwk. Aku ngga banyak cuap cuap deh~

Last but not least, review please^^


End file.
